Mermaid
by JZero
Summary: Bulma is a... you guessed it! Vegeta's stuck on Chikyuu after being wished there during the Frieza saga. A/U Pairings: B/V G/CC, and whatever happens along the way! NEW CHAPTER!! As in ANOTHER ONE!!! lol... much luv, that is all ~JZero
1. Default Chapter

The night was hers alone. 

Two porcelain legs, slender and long, danced across the forest floor. They cascaded over moss and leaf with effortless precision. Without seeing the body, one would have thought they had a life of their own. 

Nude. The creature was nude. Perhaps in this form, she was not a creature, but instead could have been referred to as human. Yet, how could anything so beautiful be considered human? There was something to the being who possessed those sensuous legs, which seemed not human at all.

Her hair was cerulean blue, and it flayed from her head in vast tendrils. The silky strands licked at the wind as she ran. Two royal blue diamonds glistened in the starlight, every now and then being covered by soft lids and long feathery lashes. They were her eyes, and no other has ever owned such a stunning set. Her soft, straight nose, brought all attraction down to her lips, and if one was not held captive by her eyes, they would witness the magnificence of her mouth. Pouting, pink, and fair, her lips lay still upon her face. Her skin was the color of milk, and it swam down her body with a fluid motion.

And so, no creature of such glory could be referred to as human. After all, to call her that would be a lie. For this being was not of mankind. 

Her name was Bulma.

She thrived in the night as she skipped through the woodland. Pausing ever so often, she'd stop to examine some minute object. Whatever happened to catch her fancy. Her pretty lips curved up into a smile of contentment as she spotted a flower. Bending low, she retrieved it from the foliage, plucking it lightly from the stem. 

Observing it precariously, she pondered of what it might look like during the day. Turning around she glanced upon the forest and asked the same question of it. There was no answer, only the chirping of crickets and a hoot from an owl. Sighing, she dropped her flower and treaded to the edge of the wood. With somber eyes she gazed up to the night sky once more. 

The stars were fading, and although there was no moon, she could tell that morning was near. Furrowing her shapely blue brows, she brought her pale arms around herself and slowly walked on.

Soon the smell of salt air and the touch of the ocean wind welcomed her with loving arms. She came upon the sea shore silently and scrutinized its appearance in the dawn. Thousands of voices from within called to her softly. She could not resist their temptation. 

With one final glance to the woodland she sighed and stepped onto the sand. Her graceful legs carried her into the water until it was waste deep. That was when she changed. Sinking down into the frothing liquid, she released a tear. Her legs left her and were replaced by something else. Feeling once again the long blue fin that emerged from her midsection, Bulma knew she was home. 

The mermaid stayed afloat as she took herself out farther from the shore. A baleful glance to land reminded her of the painful truth. With that one last look she dove into the depths.

Another day of misery. 

The darkness of the ocean consumed her, but she was not afraid. This was her place and she swam into it easily. Allowing the blackness of the water to match her mood, Bulma persevered. Loneliness enveloped her along with the yearning for the legs that she did not have. Her fin moved smoothly behind her, and she coolly contemplated how much it would hurt to cut it off.

****

He despised Chikyuu. There was nothing for him here. Being wished to this dreadful place was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. Yet, he did not have the will to leave. To depart back to space when he was so aware of his weakness. He resided at Capsule Corp. The home of the wealthy scientist Mr. Briefs and his wife. Kakarott had assisted them in the past and so they had offered to take him in.

And why? For Kakarott's sake of course! Not for his. They couldn't give a shit about him. He hmphed and crossed his arms. That was the way he wanted it.

Sitting on the roof of the large building, Vegeta found solace in the night. Its darkness coincided with his attitude so perfectly he was surprised the Saiyan weren't nocturnal. Sighing he stood and turned his head to the east. Each night he flew off into the distance to see what could be found. It kept him entertained for the time being and removed from his mind the disgusting mental picture of Kakarott. 

Levitating off the roof he flew in the direction he had chosen. The air swirled by him as he sped on, enjoying its cool touch. Suddenly, the feel of the wind changed and Vegeta slowed himself down.

There was a saltiness to the air that had only recently occurred. Raising an eyebrow he looked down and saw that he was above an ocean. Its transparent water lapped upon a shore that looked white in the starlight. Vegeta brought himself down upon a cliff side and stood regally above the waves.

Outlining the ocean was a large forest. Its trees were quite large and thick. Vegeta looked out and had to admit the view was beautiful. Chikyuu did have its rare wondrous moments.

Then, with a jolt, Vegeta sensed something just below the cliff. It was a strong being, not very powerful but with a respectable ki. It darted out of the forest swift as a deer. His eyes widened.

Upon closer speculation, Vegeta realized it was a woman. She had blue hair that trailed behind her in fathomless locks. He could not completely make out her face but he did see her eyes. They gleamed into the darkness like beacons. Piercing blue, not as aquatic as her hair. Their color was deeper and richer. Bending down he strained his eyes. 

She moved so fast he could not make the rest of her out. She was headed in the direction of the water and Vegeta looked on with obvious interest. Wading out without pause, the girl looked back to the land one last time and then dove into the water. Vegeta blinked and in that second, he missed the fin that flashed for an instant out of the ocean's depths. Shaking his head he turned away. He could not understand it. Why would a human who was obviously beautiful and possessing many likable qualities want to end her life?

Reappraising his surroundings Vegeta considered what he had witnessed. Was Chikyuu that awful? Would it lead him to the same cowardly act? He prayed to Kami it wouldn't be so.

Turning back he noticed that the stars had faded and daylight was entering the sky. Its rosy fingers rose up from the ocean warmly and slowly inhabited Chikyuu with its happy rays. Looking down, Vegeta realized just what the morning would bring to him.

Another day of misery.

Flying away from his perch over the water, Vegeta sped reluctantly back to Capsule Corp. Another grueling period of training in the gravity room awaited him there. Damn his pride, it was eating away at him.

But he could not die.

****

Author's Note: Ok, here's the deal. If you like this idea I shall continue with it! If you think it's not going to work out, then by all means, TELL ME! I decided to write this story out of curiosity, because I'm really not sure what I'm going to do with it. However it does offer a hospice from Chimera, just in case that fic burns me out. Ah well, anyhoo, thank you very much for your input on this story!!!

****PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN****

Hidden_Angel, I think you know what I'm about to say. I want my POL, I want my GA!!! Must I come over to where you live and picket my demands! Perhaps I'll just go on strike for a while and not write anything until you continue.... Perhaps.... =)

Alrighty then, end of that plug in! LOL I'm glad that Natz likes em! =)

Much luv to everyone, especially those that like this fic, cause it's definitely questionable!

That is all  
~JZero


	2. Greeting the Dawn

The day dawned like any other and Vegeta met it with reluctance

The day dawned like any other and Vegeta met it with reluctance. His training the night before had yielded a higher power level. Though there was no amazing alteration, it was still worthy of being noticed. He sighed as he powered down the gravity machine. Reaching for a towel he felt an all to familiar ki.

Vegeta didn't even look up when Goku emerged in front of him. The happy Saiyan presented himself with the same orange gi, spiky hair and innocent smile he always wore. That alone made Vegeta sick.

"Well, Kakarott," he began. "Just what the hell do you want?"

"What I always want!" Goku replied brightly. Vegeta looked up in uncertainty.

"Food?" Goku laughed.

"No!" He said, giving Vegeta a friendly jolt to the shoulder. The older Saiyan growled. Goku, oblivious to his response, smiled wide. "I wanna spar!" Vegeta smirked.

"Very well, but be warned you'll get hurt!" Goku put a hand behind his head, his perpetual grin beaming.

"I'll take my chances! So where do you want to go?" Vegeta contemplated the question for a time. He needed to consider somewhere away from civilization. However, he was tired of open plains and vast deserts. What he needed what something that offered more of a challenge. Looking up he smirked as the ideal spot came to mind.

"Follow me." With that he was off, with Goku at his heel.

****

The old man smiled in the darkness. His white mustache twitched excitedly as he beheld his creation. 

Within a large test tube, connected to ceiling and floor, existed one tiny life form. A miniscule object no bigger than his thumb. It twitched in small convulsions as the plastic tubes interacted with it, sending off signals to its membrane.

Gero shook his head and examined his command module. Sometimes, his genius inflamed a feeling of awe within him. As of now, he was amazed with himself. He looked back to the little being immersed in water.

"You'll be perfect soon!" Gero proclaimed. Stretching out one purple-veined hand, it came into contact with the glass surface and lingered there. "My beloved Cell."

**** 

He landed upon the cliff once again. It seemed so much different in the daytime. The sunlight reflected off the water in dappled hues of white and silver. Waves lapped upon the shore in rolling wakes of seawater. That familiar salt smell arose from below and welcomed both Saiyan warriors. The forest that bordered it seemed beckoning.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed, landing beside Vegeta. "This place is beautiful! How'd you find it?" 

"I don't know, I just came upon it one night." Goku chuckled.

"Gee, Vegeta, you could be a travel agent!" The prince rolled his eyes. 

"Kakarott, I have no time for your foolishness, we fight or we don't! Either way, do not waste my time!" Goku put his hands up and smiled.

"Sure thing Vegeta! But you have to catch me first!" Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched a blur of orange swoosh down to the forest. He sighed and shook his head. Was this one of the elite remainders of the Saiyan race? A man who wanted to play tag? Looking down, Vegeta found the humor in such a situation but would not smile. Instead he powered up and followed Goku's figure.

****

Time sped by as fast as their flight. Dodging through trees the two combed through the entire wood. As the day went by, Vegeta would come upon Goku, only to lose him again. However, the Saiyan prince would not admit defeat and so he persevered. 

Amazingly, he found this little chase was giving him quite a good workout. The only problem with the situation was the sound of Goku's childish laughter ringing through the leaves. The younger Saiyan loved his adolescent game. Vegeta, however, was only filled with a determination to beat him.

Only when the sun began to set did the two realize just how long they had been at it. Vegeta centered in on Goku's singular ki and went to where he sat. The young man was grinning, and panting hard while sitting perched on a big stump. Moving his big hand up to his brow, Goku wiped away the sweat that had accumulated. Vegeta walked up to him, pausing only a foot away. Crossing his arms, he smirked.

"Tired Kakarott?" He asked, praying that his heart wasn't beating too loudly. Vegeta himself was exhausted, but he wouldn't let anyone other than himself know that.

"Heck yeah!" Goku replied. "Gosh, that was so much fun! What a great day!" On further speculation, Vegeta found that it had been a good day. However, he kept that thought to himself.

"Maybe we can do it again, Kakarott," he offered casually. Goku smiled and nodded.

"That'd be fun!" Looking up to the sky he realized how dark it had become. When his gaze became level once more his face was filled with a very foreign emotion to Goku.

Fear.

The young warrior put both hands in his hair, tearing at his scalp in horror.

"Oh no!" He shouted in dismay. "ChiChi's gonna kill me! I'm late, I'm late!" Standing up, the big man jumped around in agitation. Finally he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Quickly, he turned to Vegeta. "Heheh... Guess I'll be seeing you later, Vegeta!" As he turned to teleport away, he added in a meek voice, "Hopefully." 

Vegeta shook his head. He still couldn't understand it. How could a pathetic woman control one of the strongest men in the universe? 

To cool down from his long exercise, Vegeta walked through the woods. In the dark and quiet, he allowed his thoughts to roam free.

The entire aspect of the females on Earth vexed him. They seemed to control the very substance of whatever male they mated to. Vegeta had met ChiChi and he knew the woman's vigor. However, she possessed such a primitive ki. True it was strong considering most women, but still her ki was nothing that was close to being feared. And yet Kakarott and the other Zed warriors trembled at the mention of her name. 

He ran a hand through his hair and stepped over a felled tree trunk. It all seemed so idiotic. On Vegetasei, a woman like ChiChi would have been killed at birth. 

There was a crunch of leaves and Vegeta turned around quickly. A bright ki emerged from behind the trees. 

"Who's there?" He demanded, surveying his surroundings. There was the pummel of footfall as the creature he had sensed took off. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sped after the ki. It didn't take him long to center in on the power level. The being who possessed it was running rather slow compared to his standards. He noted the direction the ki was going and flew around in order to intercept its flight. Lowering himself upon a log, Vegeta crossed his arms and awaited the creature's arrival. It didn't take long.

The sound of its running became louder until the shadow of its form emerged from the trees. Vegeta gasped as he made out the form. It was a woman.

Soon she came to where he was and Vegeta found it was a very familiar woman. In fact, it was the one he had thought committed suicide the night before. 

She ran like a dear, leaping from crevice to log gracefully. He found himself entranced by her sight. He recognized her by the eyes, those royal blue eyes that shimmered in the night. Now that she was so close, he could make out the rest of her. When he did he nearly fell off the log.

Never had he seen anything as beautiful as the girl that ran before him. In his sudden rush of emotions, he found it impossible to remain still. He had to get closer.

Swooping off of the log he landed in front of her. The woman, upon seeing him, gasped and tried to slow down. However, she had been going too fast and she fell upon him in her momento.

Vegeta unconsciously reached out and steadied her. The girl trembled at his touch and looked up at him, blue eyes ablaze.

"Who are you?" He asked, maintaining a firm hold on her waist. She hissed and pounded her small fists upon his chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Can you not speak, woman?" She growled in contempt and threw her head forth. Vegeta suddenly felt the brush of her small teeth on his neck. He growled and pushed her down. The girl's small frame crumpled to the ground and he fell upon her. Holding her hands above her head, Vegeta brought his face near her own. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded, pinning her to the forest floor. 

Her angry eyes sparkled their intensity. From her mouth she released wild, animalistic sounds. Growls and moans all spat out at venomous decibels. Vegeta smirked and shook his head.

"So," he said. "You're crazy aren't you?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm not!" A clear voice rang out. Its sing song luster startled the prince. Vegeta's eyes widened. 

"You can speak!" She snarled up at him.

"Yes I can speak! Now let go of me!" He cocked his head to the side in question.

"Just why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because!" She said. "You attacked me!" Vegeta scoffed.

"I did not attack you, woman! I merely wanted to find out what the hell you were doing, running around naked in a forest in the middle of the night!" The girl sighed and looked away. Her silence annoyed him and so he pressed on. "At least tell me your name!" 

"My name is Bulma," she replied. Vegeta smirked, well there was one question answered. 

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei." She rolled her eyes and looked up to him.

"Should I bow down to you, your highness?" He growled and shook her frame roughly. She only smiled up at him knowingly. "You can't break me, Prince Vegeta! So don't even try!" He stared down at her sinisterly.

"Oh, don't you make me try!" He warned. "Because if I want to break you, woman, I will!" She frowned and looked away.

"Let me go!" 

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you'll run away!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because..." Vegeta found himself at a loss of words. And that was when it hit him. He, the Prince of all Saiyans, was lying on top of a Chikyuu native who was completely naked, in the middle of the woods. Not to mention the fact she had disrespected him greatly and he hadn't killed her. Why in Kami's sake was he doing this? She laughed underneath him and he looked down in surprise.

"So it's true!" She said. "Humans really don't know anything!" 

"I'm not human!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Saiyan!" He said with menace. Her eyes widened.

"I'm Mer!" She allowed. 

"Mer?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. 

Suddenly, a small ray of sunlight fell down through the leaves. Bulma gasped at the sight. Her eyes suddenly filled with terror. Squirming under his grasp she began to scream.

"Let me go! Please let me go!" Her frantic movement startled him and Vegeta released her immediately. She arose in haste and hesitated not a minute before she ran through the trees. Vegeta watched as her figure diminished into the rapidly diminishing darkness.

Rubbing a hand over his face he questioned whether the whole incident had been created out of his mind. However, he was too tired to ponder the subject. Tomorrow he'd think about it. Looking at the spot where the Mer had last been, Vegeta turned and flew away.

He flew dazedly through the clouds as the sun rose behind him. The wind licked at his face but he did not notice it.

The only thing he saw was her face.

****

She hastened to the water and watched in horror as the sun rose in the horizon. Finally she gained the shore and soon felt her feet lapping in the liquid. Wading out deeper still, she made it knee high when her fin reappeared. Sighing in relief, she swam out to the deep. 

This time, the darkness of the ocean did not seem so grim. Her thoughts were not on her unhappy life, but of the events preceding. The Saiyan, Vegeta, lingered on her mind. 

She didn't mind the thought of him as she swam into the water's depths.

****

Author's Note: Alrighty then, I bet there are a lot of questions! First of all, this is... DUH an A/U!! However, unlike Chimera, I'm using a real bad guy this time! That's right, Mr. Cell himself! There will be no 16 or 17... Umm... there might be an 18, but I'm sorry to all of you other android fans! =( Gero will be there as well, but there won't be that weird white faced android. One more thing! The Zed Warriors will recieve NO WARNING! There will be no Mirai Trunks... ::Gasp:: I know! I feel your pain! However... this might be altered in the future! So basically, it comes down to the gang and Cell! And of course, Bulma... which allows us quite a few possibilities! Heheh! Yes, there is going to be plenty of angst and bleck in this, just like Chimera! Yes, it will be dark and drear, just like Chimera! No, I will not stop Chimera and only work on this. No, Chimera will not be making any appearances. Yes, I will update Chimera shortly. Yes, I know this is getting annoying!

And now, it's time for.... PLUG IN TIME!!! YEY!!!! You've been warned!

Hidden_Angel: Ahem! I think I'll just say the magic word! *POL* Now where is it???

And now for my fic find of the week! This one was actually recommended to me and boy is it good! Talk about well written! Just check out the author: Becky Tailweaver and her story DBG (There's more to it, but I forget) I'm telling y'all, this is good stuff!

Anyhoo, much luv to everyone! Especially those who are nice in the forums... ::cough cough Epsilon cough cough:: That is all!

~JZero


	3. Midnight Interludes

Midnight had descended once more, and he had returned

Midnight had descended once more, and he had returned. 

Vegeta stood upon the cliff he had frequented earlier in the week and gazed intently upon the shoreline. He wasn't quite sure why the Mer creature held his captivation so, but Earth's boredom offered him no other solace than this. Several times he had ventured forth to these rocks, but never had he gone back to the forest.

No, he was not afraid, that was not what kept him from seeking her out. Vegeta could not truthfully explain exactly why he didn't go to the woods. However, it seemed that a mixture of anxiety filled with deep longing bothered him immensely. As the days endeavored to come and pass, his thoughts were immersed with her face. While training, his creation of blue ki only reminded him of her eyes. 

And so, each night he came, having nothing better to do. He'd come and stand upon the cliff, awaiting dawn. When a new day journeyed forth, bringing the sun in its golden chariot, Vegeta would witness that which inhabited his thoughts.

The flaxen beauty, blue hair a whirl in the wind, would come striding from the woods. Her cerulean eyes glowed in the fading darkness as she approached the sea. 

He'd stand and watch as the female was encroached in the salty liquid. Sinking down, she'd turn and give a sorrowful farewell to land. Then, when her short goodbye had come to an end, Bulma dove into the ocean's depths, a faint splash being the only indication of her existence. 

In those few short moments, Vegeta's mind was at peace. During his daily life, he'd look forward to these short nightly interludes. Unbeknownst to him, Bulma had given Vegeta a miniscule reason for living.

And so, it was the same on this night. As any other, Vegeta stood watch on the rocky terrain. His anticipation was building as the sun's rays began to peak over the horizontal line that had once represented the end of the world. 

He had looked into the word Mer, after hearing it from Bulma's tongue. Vegeta had even reluctantly gone to Goku for assistance. Goku replied that Mer didn't sound familiar but he had heard of Mermaids. 

"Fish that have people on the ends. They eat ships for breakfast and sea foam for dinner! I think…" 

After this non-educational waste of time, Vegeta had gone to Dr. Briefs. 

"There's no such thing! However, if you're referring to the mythological Mermaid persona, than yes there did once exist such a being, but only in fables and folklore. They are entities, half human and half fish. From the midsection up, they are said to appear human. However, from the waste down, they have a fish-like tail. So proud that you're interested in learning something young fellow, it's healthy to do things other than train! You know, just the other day…" 

Vegeta had walked away. 

Bulma was a mermaid, or as she called herself, a Mer. Either way, that meant that when she dove back into the sea, she got a tail again. Still, nothing he had learned had proven why she gained legs at nighttime.

So, seeing as he had nothing better to do, he had decided that tonight he would confront her.

Just as the sun arose, she exited the forest quickly. This redundant apparition still caused Vegeta a moment of awe. And then, he snapped back to himself and flew off the cliff. 

Bulma had already gotten midway into the sea when he arrived. Her tail had appeared and she had sunken down partially in the water. Vegeta levitated above her and called out right before she dove into the water. 

"Woman!"

The stunned Mer looked up in a mixture of fear and surprise. However, when she recognized who it was, her emotions turned to that of anger.

"You again?!" Her blue eyes sparkled in annoyance. Vegeta smirked and lowered himself closer to the sea line.

"I'm curious about something woman," he began. She huffed and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"And just what is that?" 

"How do you get human legs at night?" She raised an eyebrow and then frowned.

"Why should I tell you, Saiyan! As if you have a right to know anything about me!" Vegeta growled and crossed his arms regally.

"I have a right to know anything I want! Besides, it doesn't look like you have anyone else to tell your story to," he said, motioning to the sea. Bulma smirked.

"Oh, really?" With that she raised her arms and Vegeta watched in shock as an enormous wave reached up and consumed him. He remained sedate in the air as the water returned to the sea; he himself now soaked with the salty substance. Bulma laughed. "The ocean is mine to command! It does my bidding! Even if we do hate each other, it shall always be mine." Vegeta powered up enough to dry himself off and then looked back down at her. Oddly enough, his display of power had not phased her. Instead she looked quizzically at his head. 

"What are you staring at?" He demanded. She grinned and pointed at his hair.

"Does it never go down? It seems even a tidal wave couldn't cause that hair to fall!" In his anger, Vegeta clenched his fists at his side.

"I should kill you woman!" He declared, power emulating from his hands. Bulma looked up to him frantically and nearly leaping out of the ocean, replied.

"Please! I beg you do it!" Taken aback Vegeta calmed his ki. Eyes wide he looked down at the desperate girl in silence. Her serious tone had implied no jest. 

"Why would you want that?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Kill me! I can sense you have the power, take my life!" A single tear formulated from her bright eye and rolled down her cheek in a course of misery. Vegeta frowned and shook his head.

"No." Bulma sighed and looked down to the water.

"Then leave me be." With that, she sunk into the depths of her hated ocean. The Saiyan prince remained hovering just above the water, contemplating the sorry soul he knew so little about. It was then that he noticed the sun was gaining the sky and that daytime had approached.

With that, he made his reluctant return to the world he knew, leaving the enigma in her watery confinement.


	4. Enter Allecto

It wasn't dark in her eyes. Instead, her diamond irises created a world of splendor, shimmering with light and life. If only she could love it.

Bulma swam by the coral beds, not caring that they closed up as she passed. The minnows dove away as quickly as possible and the crustaceans followed suit. Every being in the water fled at her appearance. This was her damnation. The hatred and loyalty of the sea, forever.

Mirthless, she approached her kingdom. Soon before her glistened an enormous castle of coral and shells. Bejeweled by urchins and sea anemones that laced the pillars and walls of her submerged fortress, it radiated beauty. She could not smile at its greeting.

Drifting forward, she came upon the entrance. There she was met with little resistance by the two giant sharks that glided together in front of the passage. Their cool stares did not welcome her, but instead let her by, disgust plain in their eyes. She did not care.

Eerie green light illuminated the inner corridors, an artificial attempt to mimic the sun. Instead of creating a reminder of the warm rays, they conjured the painful reality that they weren't a _solis_ but really abominations. Cruelties created by Allecto.

Allecto was here tonight, as usual. Bulma could feel the icy tinge of her presence in the deep as she swam onward. The cool evil that sprang forward licked at her as she drew nearer. Bulma would never be able to shake the fear that Allecto's presence created. She twisted through corridors towards that special place. The Dark Room that Allecto frequented. It was the only place in the palace she did not visit unless called upon. As she entered, and slammed into that icy aura, she realized a single shiver. And then, hard as stone, she was prepared.

The room was quiet and charcoal-opaque. Only with the power of her diamond eyes could Bulma see. It did not take long to find the dark mistress.

Allecto sat upon a concave of shell, exquisite green legs crossed. Her emerald eyes projected a glow that could cut through the thickest blackness. Her knowing smirk projected a horror that could cut through the thickest heart. Her face was horribly beautiful.

The sea snakes that were her hair hissed and wriggled. However, with all their motion, they held in place her magnificent gold crown. The crown that was not hers. 

Bulma drew close enough to be seen, but not any further. The only thing that kept her from fleeing those green eyes was her hatred for the sorceress.

Allecto looked down condescendingly upon the beautiful Mer. Bulma averted her eyes.

"Well, girl. You return again," Allecto began, her chilling voice slicing through the emptiness.

"Yes," Bulma replied softly.

"Yes?"

"Yes, your highness."

Allecto smiled, obviously pleased.

"You learn so much faster than your sisters did, girl. Perhaps that is why you haven't become part of the abyss."

"I'm only alive because you have yet to break me," Bulma stated, weary that her words could have consequence. Allecto only chuckled darkly.

"I do admit, I find pleasure in your defiance. I also find pleasure in the fact that you will become docile soon. Subservient and mine!"

"But not yet!" Bulma exclaimed, looking up in fury. Allecto nodded.

"Not yet." It was not as if Allecto agreed, but almost as if she knew of what was to come. Bulma controlled another shiver as it threatened to break her spine. "And how were your pathetic meanderings on dry land?"

"As could be expected."

"You yearn for it, don't you? That feeling of sunlight on your back, and the ownership of these!" Allecto motioned to her legs. "That fin of yours repulses you. Pity, I made it so magnificent."

"But it's not real!"

"And life's not fair, girl! But you'll learn to live with it!"

"This is not a life!" Bulma screamed. Allecto's face became stoic and calm.

"But it's all you have, girl. So like it." 

Bulma sighed and bowed her head in exhaustion. With final resignation she turned to go.

"Girl!" Allecto cried, halting the melancholic Mer.

"Yes, highness?" Bulma hissed, her defiance now brimming in her chest.

"Go with the sharks, so they can feed!"

"As you wish," Bulma replied, exiting smoothly.

Allecto remained on her dark throne.

"That girl's power is becoming worrisome," the sorceress pondered to herself. "And she's starting to fight back. Something is different!" 

Alone in the darkness, Allecto contemplated, her green eyes lighting up the black compartment. Above her, the sea thrived, but surrounding her was a vast nothing. 

****

"Supper time!" She proclaimed, swimming furiously out of the dark tunnels and into glistening sea-light. Bulma had now reached the time of the day where the sharks liked her most. 

The two guardian animals turned at her word and swam off quickly. She had no trouble in keeping up with their pace, in fact she didn't mind. The farther she was away from Allecto, the better.

They were soon miles away from any resemblance of the earlier landscape. Bulma's abilities allowed her a sense of direction, but she had never visited these regions before. The sea never interested her, only land. In that, she thrived.

The sharks paused for a moment after finding a large coral bed. They turned round to her and posed a silent question.

"Here is fine," she allowed. "Be back soon, if I'm not here, I'll be at the palace." With that, they disappeared, dismissing their mistress as easily as an annoying sea urchin finally unattached from their fin. Bulma did not mind the indifference.

Allowing curiosity to overcome all opposition, Bulma decided to explore. The sea always seemed to be changing; perhaps she could find a deadly whirlpool and toss Allecto in. 

Ah, those impossible daydreams. Pity they could not come true.

Turning round to see where to start, Bulma noticed a large rock formation not too far away. Maybe a giant squid lurked in those depths, just waiting for a Mer girl to come near. Although this seemed quite unlikely, she had nothing better to do. 

Swimming forward she found that the "rock formation" was actually a cave. Stalactites and stalagmites protruding around the opening created a formidable appearance. Bulma had never seen the type of stone it was made of in the sea before, or on dry land for that matter. It was a smooth glassy, onyx substance that protruded out of the ground in harsh jagged edges. She drew near the opening and glanced in.

A faint glow seemed to emit itself out of the mouth of the cave. Raising an eyebrow, Bulma swam in a little closer. She was right! There was a glow. Something was causing light in there. 

"Why not."

She swam in carefully, avoiding the pointy rocks that menaced the entrance. As the Mer creature finally cleared the opening, there was a sharp snap, and the aforementioned rocks closed together quickly, like teeth. The entranced closed so fast there was not even time for her scream to escape.

The cave remained there silently, its obsidian walls showing no sign of change. However, the opening that had been so apparent earlier was gone; in its place lay a new wall of darkness. Outside the ocean noticed no difference, and was not aware that the Mer princess was now the captive of a deceptive predator. 

Perhaps now, she would find the end she so desperately sought. 

Or a beginning.

****

Author's Notes: Short, yes, I KNOW!!! And I apologize! Took forever, yes, I KNOW!!! And I apologize! Need to update more, yes, I KNOW!!! And… you get my point.

A thousand apologies and a million thank you's to EVERYBODY!

I shall have more… soon… period!

Much luv to everyone above and under the sea!

That is all

~JZero

Oh… btw… this story is an A/U, so if you're thinking, "that can't happen cause of blah blah blah in the original DBZ story line" then just stop thinking that, and think this way: it CAN happen cause I said so! SO if I wanna give Bulma a beard and say her father is Captain Kangaroo, then it will be done! 

::Shudders:: God forbid that should happen…

***ONE LAST FINAL IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!***

If you would like to join the Chimera/Mermaid Update List, please just e-mail me at jcool1985@aol.com Shut up! I don't think I'm "cool" my mom made the screen name when I was 11!!!! 

That is TRULY all

Yet again

~JZero


	5. Against the Tide

_The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing_

Bulma was trapped in an oubliette of black.  She heard no sea sounds and felt no current.  If she remained still, the water felt like air and she was floating on a charcoal cloud.  The area Bulma was now so easily encumbered in was as black as its sleek stone encasing.  If she had been more aware of what it was, she would have embraced the place.  It matched her dim mood and visions of existence.  A black endless forever, stretching in every direction, not a light to be seen.

The Mer had not been afraid upon entrance.  No, she had not trembled when the jaw like rocks had slammed together, clenching her in eerie confinement.  Her existentialism as of late had allowed her to accept this fate.  And so she did with open arms.

However, it did not take Bulma long to realize very quickly that she was not alone.  In her strange predicament, with not a sound but the soft beats of her fin, it was only momentarily before she felt a whir of water.  It was a chill rush of liquid, beating against her face.  She did not recall the sea ever feeling so cold, except in the presence of Allecto.  Bulma cringed at the thought, but remained steadfast.

"Who are you?"

She would not fear the opaque prison or its inhabitant.  Deep inside, her heart yearned for it to be a predator, something fierce.

Something that might destroy her.

"I am your desires, Bulma, your answered prayers," the voice replied.

The sound was smooth, like a deep throaty whisper, breezily coming to her in the water.  She found very soon she did not exactly fear it, but was wary nonetheless.

Light filled the cramped cavern, a purple hued ray that caught her unawares, and Bulma soon realized that before her, was a Sea Witch.

The woman was beautiful, considering nearly all Sea Witches were taken to granting themselves gorgeous looks and immortality.  She somehow knew this from instinct.  However, she had never expected to come across one.

The witch had emerald hair that flowed down to the end of her purple fin.  She was lazing upon a cloister of magenta coral, the likes of which Bulma had never seen.  It shown brightly underneath her, presenting the witch with a crimson aura.  Her eyes were purple like her fin, and emitted the light that colored the room.  Her pale blue skin, glistening with embedded diamond glitter and pearl hues, seemed to writhe.  The witch was indeed and imposing sight.

"No doubt you know that which I am," she asked, rocking her violet fin back and forth. 

Bulma nodded her head.

"Yes, indeed."  Her purple lips creased into a devilish grin.  

Bulma found a perverse, erotic quality in the woman, which she instantly understood.  Sea Witches usually favored women.  

"Do not fear my lustful eye, child," the Witch said as if in answer to her thoughts.  "Even I am wise enough to know when I am out of my league."

Not knowing how to answer that comment, Bulma ventured to ask her own question.

"What is your name?"

"I am Hecate, but more importantly, you are Bulma!  The sea does hate you so very much these two years past.  An intruder in our midst, a creature who does not belong and yet might command it at will.  Yes, Allecto did a very good job."

"I have no memory of my life, until these two years," Bulma sighed.

"Neither did the others, my dear."

"My sisters?"  Bulma asked, looking up in hope.

"No, they weren't your sisters.  Simply weaker beings that Allecto attempted to overpower.  You see, the woman could not take power where there was none.  Thus you were taken."

"Each night, when I am allowed back my legs, I feel the loss in every single item I encounter.  I once knew trees, Hecate and rocks, meadows, flowers!"  

Hecate nodded sadly.

"It is Allecto's pure cruelty that she lets you roam on your old legs each night.  She does not want your body to forget its love of the land, or she fears you will no longer loathe your existence in the ocean and come to enjoy life.  Perhaps," Hecate said.  "Perhaps, she thinks, you might even find a way to overpower her."

Bulma gasped.

"You see, Bulma, she has kept you down, depressed and lost in your misery.  But you were once human, my dearest beauty and my grief at your rape and crudely forced adaptations from a former life of peace and happiness, haunts me incessantly.  Forgive that it has taken me these two years to build power and fortitude enough to sustain myself from a vengeful Allecto!  Hell hath no fury like that pathetic bitch."

  
            Bulma smiled.  For once in her miserable life, she was happy, she had a comrade and if Hecate betrayed her in the very next second, she would still be forever indebted to her momentary reminders of what life could be like, when possessing compassion and honesty and things that warmed her heart against the chill of the wide wet world.

"You sympathize with me, Hecate?"

"Yes and that is why I lured you here and even managed to sway away that annoying entourage of yours.  It will be another tide yet before they realize their folly and report to your mistress.  It is a pity you cannot control the ocean against her."

"This is true," Bulma admitted, looking to the sandy floor.  "I long ago realized that any and all attempts at attacking that creature were beyond me."

"You tried, dear one, and that is all a woman can do."

"Hecate?"  Bulma asked, looking up.  Her lip quivered in hope, a small foolish little spark in her heart.

"Yes?"

"You said you could answer my prayers…"

"But of course, and so I shall!  I will give you legs and return you to the dry walking earth that misses your presence so greatly."

"How though?  Allecto has taken mine and turned them green.  She forces me to give her audience daily so that I might be allowed to witness them upon her body."

"It's why this offer is so extremely late in being made.  I have made a PURE copy of your original legs, without that puce shade our disgusting Allecto is so fond of."

Hecate waved a slender aqua hand in a circle and suddenly a set of legs appeared, encased in a crystal container, hovering parallel to the floor.

Bulma gasped and fell back against the wall, witnessing legs that she had only ever dreamed about for two years, now directly in her grasp.

"They are yours my dear; however, there is a catch."

"I lose my voice?"  Bulma blinked, where had she heard that?  Hecate raised an eyebrow at the question but continued.

"No darling, your voice will remain.  Unfortunately, I cannot tell you the catch, only that you must strive to live happily in these legs as long as you have them and attempt to be useful in situations.  I wish I could tell, but I'm afraid the spell would be broken.  You see, we witches are cursed in our charms, because we cannot play our tricks without catches.  Sadly, I was doing something good for a change and yet I am unable to remove the annexed rule.  Forgive me, dear girl."

"For those legs, I forgive you a million times over," Bulma whispered, only able to looking longingly forth.

Hecate smiled.

"Very well, I shall send you to land in these and in a place where you belong.  I am not blinded by this darkness or the murky depths.  I am just as aware of the happenings on land as in sea and for that, I have found people who will benefit in your presence.  Be happy my dear, if only for a little while and beware your secrets, for if you disclose all and then this experiment fails, your new comrades will only come looking for you in vain.  Earth men have yet to possess the ability to change fins to legs."

Bulma nodded at the solemnity and seriousness of the situation.  This moment, though too good to be true, also had a dark hitch in its sunshine promises.  She might lose the legs she had been robbed of, just as soon as she was once again awarded them.  The thought was unbearable, but it was reasonable.

Suddenly she looked up, back to her future legs.

"Give them to me then," she asserted.  "If only for a little while.

****

            He was pounding away at the droids before him in utter boredom.  The machine no longer held any interest.  Vegeta growled his frustration and considered, momentarily of course, that he might blow up the entire gravity room and possibly then he'd have some relief.

            The familiar ki that materialized behind him was no longer surprising as he turned around to a happy Goku.

            The man was ALWAYS happy.

            "Kakarott, what now?"

            "Spar?"  He asked excitedly.  The man was nearly jumping up and down.

            Vegeta punched him solidly in the gut, knocking him into the spherical gravity room wall.

            "There, we sparred, away Kakarott, I'm in no mood for anyone."

            Goku giggled from his vertical perch and got up.

            "You're never in the mood for anyone!"

            Suddenly there was a bang against the gravity room door, followed by the thud of an object falling.  Vegeta was first to hear it.  Whatever hit it was a creature, because it moaned as it dropped.

            Goku raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

            "Gee, I wonder what that could be?"

            Easily enough, he swaggered his way across the floor, pushing the open button in a whimsical manner.  However, what greeted them on the other side was not so humorous.

            Goku gasped and stepped back, falling flat on his bottom in amazement.  Vegeta took a step forward, witnessing the creature that lay before their door.

            "The Mer," Vegeta whispered, frozen in movement.

            "Bulma," Goku added, words blurry with tears.

            The Saiyans looked at each other in surprise and then back to the disheveled thing that lay unconscious before them.

****

Holy shit, I updated! 

I'm so cool…

Much luv

That is all  
~JZero


End file.
